The Day the Gundam characters join the circus
by kasumi007
Summary: The Gundam pilots have nowhere to go, due to the fact that their days as pilots are over. Sice Trowa's the only one with ta job, will they follow in his footsteps?
1. First day in the job

The Day the Gundam Characters Join the Circus-by Kasumi007 (of course!)  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I can't believe I'm writing another humor fic.*head droops and shoulders slump*, but still, I'm happy to partake of my happiness. The parts here may be corny, but please, still R&R!  
  
Summary: The Gundam pilots have nowhere to go, due to the fact that their days as pilots are over. Since Trowa's the only who has a job, will they follow in his footsteps? Chapter 1: First day in the job  
  
"Wow." Duo Maxwell breathed, staring at the gigantic circus tent open-mouthed in admiration  
  
"Close you big mouth, Maxwell. You're practically drooling." Wufei Chang snapped, aware of the fact that Duo had been drooling. There was now a mini-puddle of saliva at the braided wonder's feet. "So this is where you've been working," Quatre Winner said, eyeing the tent carefully. "Yeah. Neat, huh?" Trowa Barton said, looking around his long lost, pathetic excuse for a house. "Neat?" Duo Maxwell asked in disdain, his admiration for the place now replaced by bafflement. And he, thankfully, already stopped drooling.  
  
Of course, Heero Yuy, the guy who seemed to hate everyone just grunted. This was totally normal. To the other guys, it would almost seem a miracle if hero talked. "What's your work here, Trowa?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say," Trowa answered, seeming embarrassed. "He's a clown!" Duo snorted, his face red with laughter, and once again, his wide mouth sent saliva flowing to the once clean ground.  
  
Trowa frowned. "Shut up, Duo." Then he added to the others, " don't mind him, follow him." Trowa led them to the backstage of the circus, where they met with a man with an over-curled goatee.  
  
"You're back, Trowa," said goatee man.  
  
"Yes, I am," Trowa answered, sarcasm dripping in his words, which was unusual, since he was usually so kind.  
  
"Am I right to guess that you're here to join us once again?" goatee man asked. "I will be joining you once again, but so will my friends," Trowa replied, stepping back to let him see Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"Newcomers, I see," goatee man commented. "Now, the four of you will have to meet with our new ringmaster before you will have your jobs. Your salary will be based on your performance, and I will not guarantee anything, understand? Now please follow me." He then stood, twirling his unusually over curled goatee, and went to the main tent.  
  
The five of them followed the man until the other end of the tent, where he stopped. In front of him, or them, you can say, was a girl of about 16, with waist-length black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with some words and green elephant pants-you know, the pants that are really big that kind of thingy? She was grinning, but it was also obvious that she was curious. "Trowa and company, this is your new ringmaster, Kasumi Miyazawa," goatee man said to the pilots. He then turned to Kasumi, "Kasumi, this five will be new additions to your troop. I haven't assigned their positions yet, so it's up to you now. Good luck." Goatee man strode off to backstage and disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Not very friendly, is he?" Duo muttered.  
  
Suddenly , Kasumi clapped her hands for their attention. " Listen up, you.one.two.. three.four.five, "she counted. "I figured that before we even get started, we should introduce ourselves first." She gave Heero a pointed look. "You are.?" Heero grunted.  
  
"Your name's grunt?" Kasumi asked sarcastically. And Quatre, who obviously thought Kasumi couldn't handle Heero, said, "His name's Heero. Heero Yuy." "Thanks." Kasumi said, but it was obvious that she didn't mean it. "And you, our good Samaritan, is.?" she asked Quatre.  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner," the blonde answered.  
  
"Raberba?" Kasumi asked in estrangement. The name was completely to her-it kinda sounded like a funeral parlor-, and, though she knew it was rude, she wasn't afraid how she felt.  
  
"Yeah, Raberba." Quatre confirmed.  
  
"Ooohh." Kasumi said. She turned to Duo. "Who're you?" "Duo Maxwell. Braided wonder to others, t your service ma'am." Duo said jokingly, bowing. "Ha, ha." Kasumi said dryly. She now turned to Wufei, "And who might you be?" "Wufei Chang, last member of the Dragon Clan." Wufei said, his voice full of ego and pride. Kasumi, who didn't like people like him, noticed this, and said, "Last member of the Dragon Clan? What do I care?" "You don't know the Dragon Clan?" Wufei asked in amazement. "Nope. Are they a new band or something? Anyway, I've never heard of them." She looked at Trowa, "Last but not the least, who're you?" At Kasumi's words, Wufei's ego became flattened like dry, tasteless, pancakes in one big burst. He just looked at the ground, shaking his head, and muttering, "She doesn't know the Dragon Clan...the stupid ringmaster DOESN'T KNOW THE DRAGON CLAN..she doesn't know..SHE DOESN'T KNOW.." He looked like he was ready to go to the mental hospital any minute now.  
  
In any case, Trowa still answered Kasumi's question. "I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
"You're Trowa Barton?" Kasumi asked. " Then that means that you're the acrobat-clown mix?"  
  
"Acrobat-clown mix? What are you talking about?" "When I first came here. I used to hear stories about an acrobat-clown mix named Trowa Barton. Of course, being in the circus, I believed them. The stories they told me were unreal. One said that you looked like a clown eve without you make-up. Another one even said that Trowa had long, bushy, dark, purple hair." Trowa hung his head, gaping soundlessly like an idiot. "Now," Kasumi said. "Since our introductions are over, I will have to put you through a training course to see what positions fit you best. Of course, Trowa will be exempted since he is immediately an acrobat-clown. Understood, everybody?" "Training course?" Quatre asked. "Yeah, bet it'll be easy. Loads of sissy, girly, useless stuff." Duo said confidently, but inside, he wasn't so sure, because the gleam in Kasumi's eye said a wholly different thing.  
  
A/N: Hey minna-san! I'm not really sure which positions the pilots should have, so it would really be great if you'd give me suggestions through reviewing. Please R&R 


	2. Fist meeting

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! I'm really sorry if I didn't put any disclaimers last time, so please don't sue me. Anyway, I'm going to make one in this chapter, even two if it makes you feel better, but I'll probably just create one. Please R&R! I'm begging you....Or, you could just flame me, and in any case, it's still a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters in this fic-I wish I did. I also do not own the places etc... All I own is the plot and Kasumi Miyazawa. SOUJIRO IS SO CUTE!! Chapter 2-First meeting  
  
For the training course, Kasumi had prepared the usual walking on ropes and lion taming circus sort of thing. The guys were still waking around the tent, staring at the acrobats and stuff like kids. She snorted. She doubted whether any of the guys would pass a test harder than a janitor's. She knew that she was being snobby thinking that way, but it was true anyway.  
  
After she had finished setting up, she called for the guys' attention, who in turn, ignored her, because they were still staring at the elephants.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
The pilots jumped and seemed to suddenly remember that they were supposed to be on a training course. They scuffled back to Kasumi and looked at the course she had set up.  
  
Kasumi started to explain the reason for such.er.activities.  
  
"Now, the first test is supposed to test is supposed to test your endurance as well as your speed." She gestured at the wheels at the floor. They were arranged in a long line by pairs. (Dear readers, if you still don't get it, just think of the stuff they usually have at the military.)  
  
"Next, you will have to climb up that wall through those nets, cross the bridge made of-er-nets again, I guess. Go down using the rope and go through the wheel."  
  
"Go through the wheel? What does that mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It means that you have to go through the wheel. Go through it like a lion does with a ring of fire. And anyway, the wheel's big enough to fit yourselves in. You're not that fat, are you guys?"  
  
Without even waiting for an answer, she continued. "Go under the nets and crawl to the other side. Use the handle bars to go through the other side and down."  
  
She looked to see if the guys were listening. They were, she could tell. Even though they were looking around, she knew that they were. "So, all clear?"  
  
All of them nodded, except Trowa, who was looking at the tightrope walkers on the far end of the tent.  
  
Now, she knew that Trowa was already qualified, but it was downright rude not listening. She had done it before herself, and she knew how discourteous it was. So she walked over to him until her face was only about 5 inches away from his. Of course, his face was looking sideways, so it wasn't directly. She gave a loud "ahem" to call his attention. He turned to face her and that made their faces only about 2 inches away.  
  
Surprised, Trowa's felt his face become hot and red. He didn't know why, but Kasumi's presence had made him very self-conscious-ever since he first met her. Realizing that his face was now flaming red, he turned, pretending to cough.  
  
Kasumi looked at the coughing Trowa. Oohhhhhhh..so that's why he was so red, she thought. She thumped his back, asking him, "You ok, Trowa?"  
  
Finally Trowa stood up. "Er-yeah, I'm fine," he managed to mumble.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So...what was it you were going to say again?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing," Kasumi just let the thing go. Trowa might have another coughing fit.  
  
She turned to the other 4 pilots. "So, you guys ready?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Duo said very loudly, making almost all of the other inhabitants of the tent stare at him.  
  
"Or, in other words, we're ready." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Ok," Kasumi said, taking out her clipboard and a pen. " Who's first?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Ok, then" She closed her eyes and pointed to the air in front of her. "I'll choose randomly." She did the eeny-meeny and when she opened her eyes, she was pointing to Quatre. She grinned. "Step right up, blondie," she said.  
  
"Oh, man." Quatre said. He walked over to the start of the course and looked at Kasumi. "Now what?"  
  
Kasumi looked at her stopwatch, her whistle on the other hand. "On my whistle," she said to Quatre. "Three, two, one, prrrttt!!" She gave a loud blast on her whistle Quatre started on the wheels, having a little trouble in middle, nearly tripping. But he made it safely to the nets. He went up, and on the bridge of nets. Halfway across, one of his feet fell in and he had a little trouble getting up. Finally, he went to the high wall, using the ropes, going down and slipping in the wheel with ease. Next, he crawled under the nets, using his elbows and knees to go quickly to the other side. He ran over to where the handlebars were attached and jumped up get hold of them. No use. He jumped higher and barely held them, but he got them anyway. Buying some time to secure his grip, he started across, falling nearly on the end. Starting on the handlebars all over again, he more easily got the handlebars, and made his way to the other end. He made it slower, mare cautious on not falling-again!-and fell down exactly on the end. Luckily, he was finished.  
  
Prrrrrrttttt! Kasumi whistled, signaling the end of Quatre's course.  
  
Quatre walked over to them, saying, "So, how did I go?"  
  
"Not bad," Kasumi commented. "You did it in 5. 37 minutes."  
  
"I see." Quatre said nonchalantly.  
  
"Now, who's next?" Kasumi asked the remaining 3.  
  
Silence.  
  
Once again, she did the eeny-meeny, and this time, it landed on Duo.  
  
Duo grinned, then bounded over to the start of the course. "Ready, Kas?" he asked.  
  
Kas? Who's he talking to? Kasumi wondered. She looked back to see if there was anyone behind her. No one. So he must be talking to her. So she just said, "Duo, no one here is named Kas, so your mind must be in total damage by now."  
  
"I was talking to you, Kasumi." Duo answered. "But then, do you mind if I just call you Kas?"  
  
She thought a about it for a moment. "Hmmm....ok," she said. "Now, you will start in three, two, one...prrrrrt!!!"  
  
Duo started, smoothly on the wheels and with a little difficulty in going up the nets and on the bridge, which took him more time than the others. He went down the rope easily, and that would have gone for the wheel too if his braid hadn't gotten stuck. Under the nets and across was the fastest. Hanging on the handlebars was a little difficult for him, but once he was up, he was finished in no time.  
  
He ran over to them, grinning.  
  
Kasumi looked at her stopwatch. "You made it in 3.57."  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Duo said. Then he went to Heero, saying, "Think you can beat that, man?"  
  
Of course, Heero, who couldn't care less if the whole world still existed or if the human population was alive or dead, just grunted and muttered something about Duo being an escaped Hyena from the zoo. Duo, on the other hand, was still too bigheaded to notice. "Next is?" Kasumi prompted. Once again, as you may have guessed, she did the eeny-meeny. Next was.(drum roll please) HEERO, the guy with an inhuman heart!  
  
"Heero, you're up!" Kasumi called.  
  
Grunt. Grunt. Mutter. Grunt. Mutter. Mutter.  
  
Wordlessly, Heero walked over to the start and began, Kasumi not even knowing he did.  
  
Heero was almost finished when Kasumi realized he had started. So she, knowing that he did it in less than 2 minutes anyway, only let it go and went on to Wufei.  
  
Wufei stared at the course like he couldn't care less about it and only realized that Kasumi already blew her whistle about 5 seconds after she did. So he started, going through each of the courses with surprising ease. He only had a problem with going under the nets and across, where he was slower at than all the other-er-courses?- combined.  
  
As he walked over to the group, Kasumi told him, "You did it in 2.15 minutes. Tough luck on the nets, you could have done even faster than Heero."  
  
Wufei just shrugged and said, "So, what now?"  
  
Kasumi grinned. "I'll tell you the results tomorrow. For now, just feel free to walk around and stare at everything while drooling." With that, she left and headed to a smaller tent outside.  
  
All the pilots stared at each other.  
  
"What now?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Leave me alone," Heero said, looking at Wufei.  
  
Wufei shrugged. " What do you think? You're the one who knows the place," he asked Trowa, who just shrugged and said, "Just look around and wander off somewhere."  
  
"Ok then," So the whole group separated and went off to different directions.  
  
Trowa headed off to the tent where Kasumi, wanting to talk to her more. As he opened the tent, he felt his head hit another head and went face-to-face with another girl. This one with waist-length reddish brown hair and light blue eyes. His cheeks went flaming red again as what had happened with Kasumi.  
  
The girl's cheeks went red too, but not as red as the pilot's. She too, seemed surprised at the sudden close contact. She took a few steps back and grinned sheepishly. "Oops, sorry." she muttered  
  
Trowa, too, muttered, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"No really, it's my fault."  
  
Then, after a few minutes of nervous apologizing and such, Kasumi's head appeared from the back of the tent. When she saw the two, she grinned and said, "Oh, I see you guys have met each other."  
  
Trowa and the unknown girl stared at each other and then at Kasumi.  
  
"What?" Kasumi said.  
  
The unknown girl said "Umm.no, not really, Kasumi."  
  
"What do you mean, not really?"  
  
"Er-we just met, but you can't really can't say we "met" since we just bumped into each other."  
  
"Oooohhhh." Kasumi looked at Trowa, and then grinned even wider at the sight of his blushing face. She looked at her fellow circus mate-is there such a thing?- and almost laughed out loud. After a few moments, none of them have moved an inch.  
  
Kasumi, who obviously noticed the awkwardness, said, "So, you guys still don't know each other?"  
  
Both of them looked at each other then shook their heads.  
  
"Ok, then Trowa, this is Ayame Mizuki," Kasumi said, looking at Ayame, "and Ayame, this is Trowa Barton."  
  
Trowa grinned and then stuck out his hand at Ayame.  
  
Ayame shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you," then grinned.  
  
As Trowa held Ayame's hand, he felt a hundred volts of electricity -whoa! - run through his body, and he blushed. Ayame pulled her hand away, as they were already shaking hands longer than necessary, so he just grinned sheepishly, quite surprised to see that Ayame too, was blushing.  
  
As Kasumi watched the two, she thought, Ding, ding, ding! We've got a connection here! There was obvious chemistry between the two, and she was quite determined to make it blossom. She decided that they needed to get to know each other more, so she just said, "Umm.guys, I need to go somewhere, so do you two mind if you guard the tent for a while? I have some precious things in here." Without even waiting for an answer, she went out the tent. She stayed outside for a while, hoping to eavesdrop a little. Soon enough, she heard the two sit down and talk, though quite stiffly. It's ok, they'll relax, she thought. She walked toward the tent, grinning. It'll take time, but the romance IS worth it. Isnt' it?  
  
A/N: Hi minna! I realize that it took a REALLY long time to update this chapter since we have so many projects. Good thing e still have a sembreak, so I had some time to update my fics. Please R&R, everyobe, ja~! 


End file.
